More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for the mass production of a cream cheese-like food, in a manner advantageous for factory production, by fermenting a thick emulsion having substantially the same composition as that of cream cheese or Neufchatel cheese and also having a high solid content and a high fat content while the viscosity increase in the fermentation step is controlled and fluidity is maintained over the whole process.
Generally, the cream cheese is produced by pasteurizing and homogenizing a fresh cream of a high quality, adding a starter and rennet thereto to effect the fermentation, filtering the thus formed curd by means of a cloth bag or centrifugal separator to remove the whey, then adding common salt and a stabilizer thereto and subjecting the resulting product to the pasteurization, homogenization, charging in to containers and cooling processes to obtain the final product. The cream cheese is expensive, since fresh cream of a high quality is used as the starting material. In addition, the industrial mass production thereof is disadvantageously characterized by the quite complicated steps such as the fermentation step in which the curd is formed, and the step of removing the whey therefrom. This further elevates the cost of cream cheese.
However, the cream cheese suitably matches our recent eating habits and the uses thereof are now increasing over a broad range. For example, it is used domestically or in the confectionary industry as an ingredient in baking cakes and as a garnish for snacks such as biscuits. Under the circumstances set forth above, the development of an economically advantageous cream cheese-like food has been demanded.
There has been proposed a process for producing a product like cream cheese or Neufchatel cheese from inexpensive milk protein and fat. In the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. 27948/1972, there is disclosed a process for producing a lactic spread by fermenting milk protein and fat with lactic acid-producing thermobacteria until pH 4.8-5.4 is attained, then pasteurizing and cooling the fermentation product and working the same until a cohesive, plastic mass is obtained without separation of the whey.
However, according to this process, it is difficult to obtain the fermentative flavor peculiar to the cream cheese, since the fermentation is effected at temperatures as high as 40.degree.-44.degree. C. in the presence of the lactic acid-producing thermobacteria (Lactobacillus bulgaricus and Streptococcus thermophilus).
In this process, no special care is taken for the reduction of viscosity of the thick emulsion, since the fermentation temperature is higher than the melting point of the fat. The product thus obtained is a non-fluid semi-solid, since the fermentation is continued until pH 4.8-5.4 is attained. Further, the steps are effected discontinuously because kneading for a long period of time is required. Kneading at temperatures below 55.degree. C. incurs the risk of bacterial contamination.